Rio Ferdinand/import
| cityofbirth = Peckham | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = centre-back | currentclub = Queens Park Rangers | clubnumber = | youthyears = – 1988–1990 1990–1993 1993–1995 | youthclubs = Eltham Town Millwall Queens Park Rangers West Ham United | years = 1995–2000 1996 2000–2002 2002–2014 2014- | clubs = West Ham United Leeds United Manchester United Queens Park Rangers | caps(goals) = 127 (2) 10 (0) 54 (2) 312 (7) 0 (0) | nationalyears = 1996-197 1997–2000 1997–2011 | nationalteam = England U-18 England U-21 England | nationalcaps(goals) = 7 (0) 5 (0) 81 (3) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Rio Gavin Ferdinand (born 7 November 1978) is an English footballer who plays for Queens Park Rangers. He plays as a centre-back. He played 81 times for the England national football team between 1997 and 2011, and has been a member of three FIFA World Cup squads. Ferdinand began his football career playing for various youth teams, finally settling at West Ham United where he progressed through the youth ranks and made his professional Premier League debut in 1996. He became a fan favourite, winning the 'Hammer of the Year award' the following season. He earned his first senior international cap in a match against Cameroon in 1997, setting a record as the youngest defender to play for England at the time. His achievements and footballing potential attracted Leeds United and he transferred to the club for a record-breaking fee of £18 million. He spent two seasons at the club, becoming the team captain in 2001. He joined Manchester United in July 2002 for around £30 million, breaking the transfer fee record once more. As of May 2013, he remains the most expensive English player ever, and the most expensive defender ever transferred. He won the Premier League, his first major club honour, in a successful first season at the club. In September 2003, he missed a drugs test and was banned from competition for eight months from January until September 2004, causing him to miss half a Premier League season, Manchester United's FA Cup triumph, and the Euro 2004 international competition. Upon his return, he established himself in the Manchester United first team and received plaudits for his performances, featuring in the PFA Team of the Year four times in five years. More club success followed with another Premier League win in the 2006–07 season and a Premier League and UEFA Champions League double the following year. Ferdinand has three children, Lorenz, Tate and Tia, with his wife Rebecca Ellison. He was born into a footballing family: brother Anton Ferdinand is also a centre-back for Bursaspor and former England international striker Les Ferdinand is his cousin, as is Peterborough United midfielder Kane Ferdinand. Off the pitch he is involved with youth charities, film, music, and television including the prank series Rio's World Cup Wind-Ups. External links * Official site *Rio Ferdinand Live the Dream Foundation official site * Profile at ManUtd.com * Profile at StretfordEnd.co.uk * * * legal ruling in privacy case Category:1978 births Category:Players Category:English footballers Category:England international players Category:England under-21 international players Category:The Football League players Category:Premier League players Category:A.F.C. Bournemouth players Category:Leeds United A.F.C. players Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:West Ham United F.C. players Category:Queens Park Rangers F.C. players Category:1998 FIFA World Cup players Category:2002 FIFA World Cup players Category:2006 FIFA World Cup players